Envie
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: AlainxAndré. Lemon. Sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara no lograba convencerlo, el joven Grandier no dejaría de pensar en aquella mujer. Pero quizás sólo por un instante el nombre de Oscar no saldría de los labios del joven sirviente.


**Versailles no Bara no me pertenece.** _Esto es mero entretenimiento._ **  
**

 _Debo estar enferma para escribir esto y más por publicarlo. Ja ja ja. Podría jurar que yo no estaba insatisfecha con el anime, pero tal parece que lo estaba pues escribí esto... o quizás simplemente estoy tan rota que no puedo vivir sin meter una ilusión homosexual en todo lo que veo. Lo siento mucho._

 ** _Relación homosexual/Boy's Love/Yaoi. Alain x André. Relación no establecida. Lemon._** _Fue bastante pre_ _cipitado escribi esto, mientras lo escribía veía los últimos capítulos del anime._

 ** _Envie_** _significa ansia/deseo (o envidia) en francés._

* * *

 ** _Envie_**

No importaba cuántas veces platicara con él, no lograba convencerlo.

La vida de André estaba dedicada a la Comandante desde su infancia, y estaría dispuesto a perder la vida por ella. ¿Ella daría la propia por él?

Se preguntaba si Oscar seguiría ignorando los sentimientos del joven sirviente si supiera que era capaz de perder la vista sólo para estar junto a ella. Cómo quisiera decírselo, no, al menos provocarla para que husmeara por su propia mano y verla reaccionar ante la poca atención que le daba al hombre que tanto la amaba.

Pero André le había hecho prometerle que nunca hablaría de ello. No podía romper una promesa entre hombres, y menos una con él, le había tomado cariño al chico.

-¿Alain? -la rota mirada esmeralda le miró confundida.

Por eso estaba con él en el almacén de las Barracas, entre las armas, las municiones y el equipo de expediciones. En ese momento toda la Guardia Nacional dormía, excepto por ellos dos. Era bastante tarde, usualmente sus compañeros jugaban cartas hasta muy entrada la noche y para que todo estuviera en silencio la madrugada ya debía haber llegado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me llamaste? -La esmeralda lacerada se enfocó en sus ojos oscuros. Por un momento, bastante corto como para notarlo, se sintió más que la noble que los comandaba.

Se acercó al castaño y le tomó por la muñeca, obligándole a recargar su espalda contra la fría pared. Con su mano libre le cortó el paso, apoyándose en la pared impidiendo algún posible escape. Era tramposo sin duda, se aprovechó de que su lado izquierdo fuera ciego. El ceño fruncido del más bajo le hizo entender que quería una explicación, por desgracia no podía dársela. Él mismo no sabía lo que hacía.

-André, -pero siempre podía inventar algo -no esperas que haga silencio sin nada a cambio, ¿o sí?

Que sucia mentira. Probablemente no le creería y si así era lo dejaría en paz, cuando lo pensaba bien no estaba seguro de lo que planeaba hacer. Sin embargo, el rostro consternado del soldado le hizo mantener el agarre en su muñeca, incluso se ajustó más. Tragó saliva con pesadez, esto se le saldría de las manos.

-Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. -Bajó la cabeza y ocultó su ojo en su párpado.

Y como si él fuera su superior acató la orden.

Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y retiró los mechones de cabello que escondían su ojo ciego. Observó la cicatriz, la delineó con el pulgar y su compañero dio un respingo ante el imprevisto tacto.

-Mírame. -Le pidió.

Vio con fascinación las esmeraldas, la que brillaba con vida pero que estaba agobiada y a punto de ceder, y la que estaba opaca, nubosa y muerta. Un dolor punzante se alojó en su pecho, ver a un hombre roto como él se le antojó hermoso.

Nunca antes había querido besar los labios de un hombre tanto como en ese momento, pero se detuvo y bajó a su cuello, ahogando sus deseos. Su mano libre se posó en la entrepierna ajena y comenzó a masajearlo.

-¡A-Alain! -Agarró su mano y le detuvo.

Sonrió contra el cuello ajeno, aquel agarre en su mano no era nada firme y siguió bajando y subiendo, rozando la tela y el bulto que empezaba a hacerse notorio. La respiración del castaño se aceleró y a ratos se quebraba por los gemidos que las caricias le provocaban. Ansioso por escuchar más soltó la muñeca del joven y subió la camiseta para exponer el abdomen ajeno. Se alejó para verlo.

André tenía un cuerpo marcado, estaba bien constituido. Ahora entendía las habilidades que poseía, tal vez se debía a que seguía a Oscar a todas partes, estar con esa mujer requería poseer una gran agilidad y maestría en el combate. Admiró las líneas de sus músculos marcarse ante cada una de sus respiraciones, su diafragma subía y bajaba a un ritmo que le pareció exquisito. Impaciente besó el esternón, dejando un camino de besos que cruzaba su pecho.

Pronto los suspiros extasiados del joven Grandier le provocaron sensaciones que despertaron su libido, sintió una presión que le incomodaba en los pantalones. Se alejó de nuevo y miró a los ojos al castaño, estaban templados y vidriosos. La culpa volvió a herirle. Mordió su lengua al querer pedirle disculpas, no había marcha atrás.

Desabrochó los pantalones de ambos y junto sus sexos. André tembló al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos para ahogar un gemido involuntario cuando una de sus manos callosas se cerró alrededor de sus miembros. Con su mano libre se recargó en la pared y tras mirar fugazmente el ojo bueno del soldado comenzó a masturbarlos. La masculinidad del castaño era casi del mismo tamaño que la suya, mientras la propia era algo más larga y delgada, la ajena era más chica y ancha. El roce sus pieles le estremeció, ver cómo la punta de sus excitaciones liberaba líquido pre seminal le trajo pensamientos obscenos. Se rió de sí mismo, nunca había contemplado la idea de que un hombre se le apeteciera erótico.

Se lamió el labio superior y el ritmo en su mano aceleró. Los gemidos de André subieron de tono, y sus manos se aferraron a la casaca del más alto. Vio sus piernas flaquear y metió una de las suyas entre las ajenas para servirle de apoyo improvisado. Apretó un poco más el agarre y la estimulación fue más rápida gracias al líquido blancuzco que rezumaba de sus miembros.

-Ngh... Alain... -Se le dificultaba hablar, colmado en sensaciones su respiración estaba acelerada. -Yahh... N-no puedo... -Los labios tiritaron sin poder controlarse.

El impulso por besar esos labios regresó pero el calor en su miembro le distrajo, estaba cerca. -Sólo... Un poco... -Su discurso también era obstruido por su respiración alterada. Y aceleró más el ritmo, hasta que el grito sofocado de André se mezcló con el suyo indicando su llegada al clímax.

Vio a su compañero caer lentamente apoyado en la pared, abrumado por la reciente liberación de sus pasiones. Se dejó caer frente a él, cansado, y tras mirar la extraña mezcla de sus fluidos en su mano sintió envidia de la Comandante.

Pero se sintió pleno y orgulloso al recordar que en su orgasmo André gritó su nombre y no el de aquella mujer.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
